


your hands (they move beautifully)

by CamSanders



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Busking, Cellist, Cellist Combeferre, Deaf Character, Deaf Courfeyrac, M/M, Sign Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: Каждый вторник и четверг красивый уличный музыкант играет на виолончели на станции метро Курфейрака. И Курфейрак не может не наблюдать за ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your hands (they move beautifully)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263135) by [Rianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianne/pseuds/Rianne). 



**Курфейрак** : только что снова видел его  
  
**Анжольрас** : думаю, нас обоих должно волновать то, что я знаю, о ком ты говоришь  
  
**Курфейрак** : я не так много о нем говорю  
  
**Анжольрас** : говоришь  
  
Курфейрак усмехается своему телефону и поудобнее садится на сидении. Хороший день. Во-первых, ему удалось сесть в метро, даже несмотря на то, что был час пик. Конечно, все еще некомфортно – в метро комфорт вообще редок. К нему прижимаются люди – чье-то плечо трется об его куртку, и мужчина, прислоняющийся к поручню прямо напротив него, стукается о его колено каждый раз, как поезд тормозит или набирает скорость. Движение повсюду. Люди покачиваются синхронно с движениями вагона, постукивают пальцами или ногами по ближайшим поверхностям, как будто бы это могло ускорить езду. С утра шел дождь, и вагон был заполнен запахами влажной одежды и видами ярко раскрашенных складных зонтиков. Но Курфейрак, по крайней мере, сидит, и поэтому нет нужды волноваться, что он будет стоять на чьем-то пути или врежется в кого-то, если поезд неожиданно замедлится либо ускорится.  
  
Вторая причина хорошего настроения Курфейрака: его любимый уличный музыкант был на своем привычном месте этим утром после недели необъяснимого отсутствия.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад у Курфейрака была привычка приходить на станцию метро буквально по расписанию. Подъем из постели – одна из его наименее любимых вещей, посему он с неизбежностью встает слишком поздно, принимает двухминутный душ, поспешно ест завтрак, бежит на станцию и запрыгивает в свой поезд с парусекундным запасом до отправления. Однако теперь он встает на десять минут раньше каждый вторник и четверг, потому что в эти дни на платформе метро играет красивый виолончелист.  
  
Если бы пришлось гадать, Курфейрак сказал бы, что виолончелист примерно его возраста, может, на год-два старше. У парня темные волосы и смуглая кожа. Он выше Курфейрака (конечно, он всегда сидит, когда Курфейрак его видит, но это все равно заметно. К тому же, большинство людей выше Курфейрака). Он всегда слегка улыбается, когда играет. Однажды двое детей начали танцевать под его музыку, и виолончелист восхищенно улыбнулся; и, похоже, это был тот момент, когда Курфейрак действительно в него влюбился.  
  
Он снова достает телефон, пробегая пальцами по гладкой ярко-розовой коже защитного чехла. Анжольрас занимается в библиотеке (Курфейрак не понимает, почему люди, у которых нет пар в девять утра, встают столь рано, но Анжольрас всегда был для него загадкой), а потому он явно проигнорирует телефон, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Но в метро особо больше нечего делать, и Курфейрак все равно ему пишет.  
  
**Курфейрак** : может, я и говорю о нем много  
  
**Курфейрак** : но он лучший виолончелист на свете  
  
**Анжольрас** : Ты глухой. Ты не можешь в буквальном смысле знать.  
  
**Курфейрак** : но всЕ ЖЕ ЕГО РУКИ  
  
Анжольрас не отвечает на это – похоже, выключил телефон, чтоб сосредоточиться на книгах. Курфейрак вздыхает и убирает мобильный: до университета все равно осталась пара станций.  
  
В своем роде Анжольрас прав. Наверняка это достаточно странно – жертвовать двадцатью минутами сна каждую неделю, чтоб увидеть музыканта, которого он не может услышать. Но он ничего не может с этим поделать: слишком пристрастился наблюдать за его руками. У парня длинные худые пальцы, от которых, как бы Курфейрак не старался, он не может отвести взгляда. Когда музыкант играет, кажется, что его пальцы танцуют на струнах. Действительно не имеет значения, что Курфейрак не может услышать музыку; эти руки – сами по себе произведение искусства.  
  
Музыкант, он уверен, заметил его. Трудно не заметить. Другие люди могут слушать с расстояния, но Курфейраку необходимо стоять близко, дабы рассмотреть руки парня в работе при тусклом освещении убогой станции метро. Иногда музыкант поднимает взгляд, и их глаза встречаются. Курфейрак всегда отводит взгляд, когда это происходит, но он уверен, что парень уже знает его лицо.

***

  
  
Парой недель спустя, в пятницу, у Курфейрака образовывается дополнительная пара во второй половине дня. После чего он едет на метро домой. И в подземке в такое время практически никого нет. Он плюхается на сидение и достает телефон. А когда поднимает взгляд, осознает, что каким-то образом оказался напротив уличного музыканта, которого никогда не видел, за исключением утра вторника и четверга.  
  
Курфейрак заметил, что иногда музыкант носит очки, а иногда, предположительно, – контактные линзы. Но никогда он не подходит достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть темно-карий цвет глаз. У него короткая стрижка, однако, несмотря на длину волос, они все равно выглядят растрепанными. В обыкновенной куртке и потертых джинсах он выглядит настолько потрясающе, что Курфейраку хочется заплакать.  
  
Музыкант глядит на него и улыбается, и Курфейрак не может сдержать ответной улыбки. Он быстро опускает голову в нехарактерном приступе застенчивости. А когда глядит обратно через пару секунд, очень вовремя улавливает движения губ музыканта. Парень смотрит на него вопросительно. Очевидно, его только что о чем-то спросили, но Курфейрак не успел прочитать по губам. Он морщится, поднимая руку, быстро роется в сумке и извлекает наружу ручку и блокнот.  
  
« _Я глухой_ », – пишет он, переворачивая блокнот, чтобы тот мог увидеть написанное.  
  
Брови музыканта удивленно взлетают, и Курфейрак готовится к выражению жалости, обычно следующей за заявлением такого типа, но она не следует. Вместо этого парень протягивает руку и выдергивает блокнот с ручкой из пальцев Курфейрака. Ловкие руки быстро летают над страницей, и когда он показывает страницу, Курфейрак читает:  
  
« _Ты знаешь жесты?_ »  
  
Он с надеждой кивает. Парень улыбается, откладывает блокнот и поднимает руки.  
  
« _Я не очень хорош_ », – жестикулирует он.  
  
И это правда: Курфейрак сразу может сказать, что он не коренной носитель языка. Но ему все равно; широко улыбаясь, он жестикулирует в ответ:  
  
« _Все лучше, нежели писать_ ».  
  
Парень задумчиво хмурится, расшифровывая движения Курфейрака, но кивает спустя мгновение.  
  
« _Согласен_ ».  
  
Выходит грубовато, и он использует очень ограниченное пространство для жестикуляции, но они могут общаться. Курфейрак не мог быть еще счастливее.  
  
« _Как вышло, что ты знаешь язык жестов?_ » – спрашивает он.  
  
Ответ неуверенный: ему явно трудно сконцентрироваться на своих словах. Курфейрак отвлекается на мысль, что его руки выглядят еще красивее, когда он жестикулирует.  
  
« _Мне нравится язык жестов. Я выучил его в старшей школе. Мне было скучно. А это казалось развлечением_ ».  
  
« _Зануда_ », – отвечает Курфейрак прежде, чем вообще думает. Он без понятия, оценит ли тот подкол или поймет ли вообще, потому что нюансы языка жестов не всегда ясны начинающим. И перед тем, как он вообще жалеет об этом, парень напротив смеется. И его смех еще более красив, чем его улыбка.  
  
« _Как тебя зовут?_ » – жестикулирует Курфейрак.  
  
Люди вокруг заметили и наблюдают, но он привык к взглядам. Это неотъемлемая часть глухоты. Его инвалидность невидима до такой степени, что иногда доводит до беды, однако достаточно видима, чтобы люди пялились.  
  
Парень раздумывает какое-то мгновение, вероятно, потому, что не уверен, как выговорить имя на ФЖЯ*. В конце концов, он показывает на пальцах «к-о-м-б-е-ф-е-р». Похоже, он лучше знает ручную азбуку, нежели сам язык, и это достаточно забавно. Комбефер кивает в его сторону, указывая, чтоб тот тоже показал свое имя.  
  
Курфейрак показывает свое имя на пальцах, затем добавляет:  
  
« _По крайней мере, на французском. На жестовом меня называют…_ » – и он добавляет знак имени, который придумал Анжольрас, когда они встретились в средней школе.  
  
« _Солнце?_ » – повторяет Комбефер, хмурясь.  
  
Курфейрак качает головой.  
  
« _Вот солнце_ , – осторожно показывает знак: кисть чуть выше плеча, пальцы изогнуты, будто бы он держит мячик. – _А вот это – я_ , – он повторяет знак имени. Кисть на том же месте, но пальцы изогнуты иначе; рука будто формирует букву «К» ручного алфавита немного под углом к лицу. – _Они похожи, но не одинаковы_ ».  
  
Комбефер кивает и повторяет ему его имя. И вид собственного имени на пальцах Комбефера вызывает бабочек в животе Курфейрака. И он улыбается парню, и тот улыбается в ответ; в уголках глаз образовываются крохотные морщинки.  
  
Мгновением спустя Комбефер жестикулирует снова:  
  
« _Я видел тебя на станции, когда играл_ , – и добавляет, когда Курфейрак кивает: – _Почему? Если ты не можешь слышать_ ».  
  
Курфейрак чувствует, как по щекам поднимается румянец.  
  
« _Мне нравится смотреть на твои руки_ », – признается он, чередуя знаки так быстро, как только может, только чтобы не продлевать смущение.  
  
Конечно же, Комбефер не может уследить, и ему приходится повторить более медленно. Когда Комбефер понимает, смуглая кожа краснеет, и он отводит взгляд в сторону. Курфейрак закусывает губу; лучше бы он выдумал иную причину. Вероятно, теперь Комбефер думает, что он какой-то придурок.  
  
Впрочем, через какое-то время Комбефер поднимает глаза и жестикулирует снова:  
  
« _Чем ты занимаешься?_ »  
  
« _Я студент_ », – отвечает он.  
  
Комбефер улыбается и задает вопрос:  
  
« _Что изучаешь?_ »  
  
« _Право_ », – следует ответ.  
  
Этого знака Комбефер не знает, и в итоге он показывает по буквам. Комбефер повторяет, понимающе кивая.  
  
« _Я тоже студент_ , – отвечает он. – _Изучаю…_ – его руки зависают в воздухе на секунду, пока он думает. А затем выражение лица сменяется на облегченное, и он продолжает: – _…медицину. Я изучаю медицину_ ».  
  
Именно тогда Курфейрак оглядывается и замечает, что поезд приближается к его станции.  
  
« _Моя остановка_ , – поспешно жестикулирует он, запихивая блокнот в сумку и закидывая ее на плечо. – _Увидимся?_ »  
  
Комбефер улыбается ему.  
  
« _Пока, Курфейрак_ », – неуверенно, но правильно показывает его имя.  
  
Курфейрак улыбается и ответ и прощается жестами. Для имени Комбефера знака он еще не придумал, а потому импровизирует, сводя вместе букву «К» и значок виолончелиста. Если улыбка Комбефера действительно искренняя, он понял смысл.

***

  
  
**Курфейрак** : ОН ЗНАЕТ ФЖЯ  
  
**Курфейрак** : Я ВСТРЕТИЛСЯ С НИМ В ПОДЗЕМКЕ И ОН ГОВОРИЛ СО МНОЙ И Я УЗНАЛ ЧТО ОН ЖЕСТИКУЛИРУЕТ  
  
**Анжольрас** : Успокойся.  
  
**Курфейрак** : ККА Я МОГУ УСПКОИТЬСЯ  
  
**Курфейрак** : анжольрас он выучил жесты потому что ему было скучно в школе  
  
**Курфейрак** : он в буквальном смысле идеален  
  
**Курфейрак** : его руки когда он жестикулирует я даже не могу тебе передать  
  
**Курфейрак** : когда ты вернешься домой мне надо кому-то высказаться  
  
**Анжольрас** : Полчаса.  
  
Курфейрак бросает телефон на кровать рядом с собой и падает обратно на подушки. Сердце все еще бешено колотится в груди. Он действительно встретил парня, которым восхищался месяцами, более того, они на самом деле могут общаться. Невозможно быть поверить в свою удачу. Конечно, он выставил себя полным идиотом, признав, что ему нравится наблюдать за руками Комбефера. Впрочем, тот продолжил говорить с ним после этого, так что, возможно, все не было сильно испорчено.  
  
Как по расписанию, Анжольрас приходит полчаса спустя, готовый выслушать курфейраковы увлекательные истории. Они оба встретились, когда Курфейрак перевелся из начальной школы для глухих и слабослышащих в общую среднюю школу. Оба родителя Анжольраса глухи, хотя он слышит, и он был единственным человеком в школе, бегло владеющим ФЖЯ. Но не это стало гарантом их дружбы, а связующий факт обоюдной любви к книгам о Гарри Поттере и схожих вкусов в фильмах.  
  
После того, как Курфейрак излил душу по поводу Комбефера, они готовят ужин. Анжольрас – ужасный повар, нуждающийся в контроле, в противном случае он сжигает любую еду, до которой дотрагивается. Когда кухня наполняется запахами карри – Анжольрас нарезал овощи, а Курфейрак приготовил соус – Анжольрас задает вопрос:  
  
« _Собираешься позвать его на свидание?_ »  
  
Курфейрак вздыхает.  
  
« _Возможно_ ».  
  
« _Тебе нравится этот парень_ ».  
  
« _Может, я ему не нравлюсь_ », – жестикулирует Курфейрак.  
  
« _Ага, поэтому он заговорил с тобой в поезде_ », – Анжольрас приподнимает одну бровь.  
  
« _Может, я не нравлюсь ему в этом плане_ , – исправляется он. – _Может, ему не по вкусу парни_ ».  
  
К тому же, даже если и по вкусу, то явно не Курфейрак. Курфейрак состоял раньше в отношениях, но лишь с глухими людьми. А с Комбефером возникнут языковые и культурные барьеры, и это вообще при условии, что он захочет встречаться с кем-то глухим.  
  
« _Есть лишь один способ выяснить_ », – отвечает Анжольрас.  
  
« _Возможно, больше, чем один_ ».  
  
Анжольрас закатывает глаза.  
  
« _Курфейрак. Позови его на свидание_ ».  
  
« _Возможно_ », – допускает он.

***

  
  
Он не видит Комбефера все выходные, хотя ездит на метро. Утром во вторник он поднимается гораздо раньше и все свободное время проводит в волнениях. Не будет ли это странным – пойти посмотреть на игру Комбефера сейчас, когда он знает, что Курфейрак не может ее услышать? Что, если Комбефер решит, что он жуткий, и будет играть на какой-нибудь другой станции?  
  
Анжольрас просовывает голову в дверь Курфейрака. Мигает фонариком, привлекая внимание лежащего лицом вниз на кровати Курфейрака, полный беспокойства.  
  
« _Может, пойдешь уже?_ » – жестикулирует он.  
  
« _Ладно_ », – отзывается Курфейрак, вскакивая с кровати и хватая сумку. Пятиминутную прогулку до станции метро он проводит в попытках держать под контролем стук собственного сердца.  
  
Когда он выходит на платформу, Комбефер сидит на своем обычном складном стуле, глядя на виолончель. Из-под черной куртки выглядывает фиолетовая рубашка, чудесно контрастирующая со смуглой кожей. Может, за Курфейрака говорит его влюбленность, но кажется, что Комбефер выделяется на фоне закопченных и разрисованных граффити стен платформы.  
  
Курфейрак опирается о столб, стоя достаточно близко, как и обычно, чтобы видеть. Длинные пальцы Комбефера движутся по струнам, смычок скользит вперед-назад в успокаивающем ритме. Несколько человек стоят вокруг, как и всегда, когда Комбефер играет. И это единственный признак, говорящий Курфейраку о том, что Комбефер – на самом деле отличный виолончелист.  
  
Комбефер поднимает глаза, почти сразу встречаясь взглядом с Курфейраком.  
  
« _Привет_ », – одними губами произносит он, потому что из такой позиции никак не может жестикулировать.  
  
Курфейрак машет ему, и Комбефер улыбается. Курфейрак наблюдает, как он заканчивает играть произведение, как замедляется смычок, пока он наконец не отнимает его от струн. Кто-то из слушающих что-то говорит, и Курфейрак читает « _спасибо_ » с его губ, перед тем как он снова начинает играть.  
  
С какой-то периодичностью он поднимает глаза на Курфейрака. Мимо проносится поезд, обдавая потоком воздуха кудри Курфейрака, но Комбефер невозмутимо продолжает играть. Парой минут спустя заканчивается очередное произведение, и Комбефер, встречаясь глазами с Курфейраком, манит его ближе. Кажется, его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Позади на платформу подъезжает поезд, на который он должен сесть. Публика Комбефера рассеивается – большинство заходят в поезд, остальные блуждают по платформе, ожидая следующего. Курфейрак решает, что может себе позволить одно опоздание на занятия. И подходит ближе.  
  
« _Как дела?_ » – жестикулирует Комбефер. Его движения более плавные, нежели на прошлой неделе, и Курфейрак усмехается.  
  
« _Практиковал свой язык жестов?_ »  
  
« _Возможно_ , – отвечает Комбефер, улыбаясь. – _И кое-что выяснил. Я осознал, что путал знаки «утка» и «работа». Мог бы выйти конфуз_ ».  
  
Курфейрак широко улыбается.  
  
« _Кормить работы в пруду?_ »  
  
« _Слишком много уток, которых надо закончить_ », – отвечает Комбефер.  
  
Курфейрак громко смеется, а затем почти сразу же закрывает рот рукой. Ему хватило пялящихся людей в прошлом, чтобы понять, что его смех звучит ненормально. И теперь он помалкивает, по крайней мере, как может, если только он не наедине с глухими друзьями либо Анжольрасом.  
  
Он чувствует, как щеки пунцовеют в смущении, но Комбефер подходит ближе и тянется, мягко беря руку Курфейрака в свою. Робко проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Курфейрака, и тот едва может дышать. Может, следовало догадаться, что его руки удивительные на ощупь, учитывая, как они выглядят, но это все равно так неожиданно. Кожа мягкая, но Курфейрак может ощутить мозоли (из-за игры на виолончели, сомнений нет) на пальцах. Рука Комбефера теплая, несмотря на прохладную погоду.  
  
Комбефер поднимает вторую руку и замирает, и Курфейрак может видеть, как он пытается выяснить, как жестикулировать, не отпуская его руки. Надо будет научить его жестикулировать одной рукой.  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает, тянет руку обратно и говорит:  
  
« _Хотел спросить, не хотел бы ты как-нибудь выпить со мной кофе_ ».  
  
Сердце гулко стучит в груди, но мгновением спустя улыбка Комбефера расширяется.  
  
« _Вроде свидания?_ – уточняет он, и Курфейрак кивает. – _С удовольствием. Завтра днем? Я знаю неплохое место. Дай мне свой номер, я напишу адрес_ ».  
  
Курфейрак спешно забивает свой номер в телефон Комбефера. Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга. Курфейраку хочется снова взять его за руку, почувствовать эти пальцы на своих, но он не знает, как попросить.  
  
« _Сыграй мне что-нибудь_ », – по наитию просит он.  
  
« _Я не знаю, что выглядит красиво_ », – отвечает Комбефер.  
  
Курфейрак уверен, что он дико краснеет, но идет до конца.  
  
« _Что угодно_ ».  
  
Комбефер кивает и поднимает смычок. Минутное размышление – и он начинает играть.  
  
____________  
* ФЖЯ – французский жестовый язык (фр. LSF – langue des signes française).


End file.
